Hermione's Choice
by chochang4
Summary: ron finally has realized his feelings for hermione and hermione discovers she has some feelings for ron, but someone gets in the way.. a secret is revealed that will change everything. please review! its my first fic!
1. Angriness

**Chapter 1**

**Angriness**

Ron awoke that morning. He hadn't realized what had awoken him. He scanned the room, only to hear the snoring from his friends. He looked down at his watch. It was old and it has once belonged to Bill. It was only 12 o'clock. He decided to hang out in the common room for a while. He couldn't go back to sleep.

He yawned and almost tripped over Crookshanks.

"Stupid cat." Ron snapped as Crookshanks spit and hissed at him. He walked over to the great sqashy chairs by the fire and sat down. The fire was almost out.

Something fell by the chair next to him. It was a large book- he didn't even notice Hermione laying there, asleep. _She is so beautiful_ he thought. True, Hermione had gotten much prettier since the fourth year. Her teeth was straight, her hair was growing a bit longer, her hair wasn't all that frizzy, and she always seemed to have this glow to her- it could light up the entire room. Ron thought he was stupid for not realizing it until the Yule Ball. It was getting cold and he saw Hermione shiver slightly. He slowly crept up to his four poster, took his blanket, and laid it on Hermione.

"Goodnight, Hermione. Sweet dreams." He whispered quietly. He was about to climb the stairs up to his dormitory when-

"Ron?"

"Hermione!" Ron jumped, almost tumbling off the stars. "Oh- I-er- thought you were cold and I decided to get you a- a- blanket."

Hermione smiled. Ron's heart always melted each time she smiled. "Thank you." Hermione began to blush.

"Welcome. Erm- g'night." He said also blushing. He climbed up the stairs to his four poster and laid down- freezing. He didn't care. He thought about Hermione's smile and it warmed him completely. _You stupid prat_ Ron told himself. _Why didn't you realize you liked her earlier?_ Thinking about Hermione- he drifted off to sleep with a smile on his face.

"_Hermione- I wanted to say, ever since the Yule Ball, I've- erm- I've liked you."_

"Ron! How dare you! Since then? Because I put make up on and a dress?! That's when you started to like me? Well- how nice, Ron!"

"No, Hermione- I like you. I like you.. I do."

"Ron- wake up!-"

"Wake up, Ron! Ron!" Ron a woke with a start. Harry was practically slapping him in the face.

"Blimey, Harry! Don't do that!" Ron exclaimed.

"Look at you. You look terrible." Harry said. "And were'nt you cold last night?"

"No. Not really. Let's go. I'm starving." Ron quickly put on his robes and went down with Harry to the Great Hall. What a horrible dream.

Hermione was already there, eating fried tomatoes with her nose in Standard Book of Spells Grade 5.

"There you two are! Finally!" Hermione said putting down her book. Ron caught her eye and she blushed. "Let's go. We'll be late for Charms. I heard Professor Flitwick would be going over a Flying Charm. And we won't be flying feathers or pencils- we will learn how to fly and it'll be so inter-"

"Hermione, will you shut up?" Harry barked. Harry had been in a bad mood all week.

"What's up with you?" Hermione said crossly, her nostrils flaring.

"None of your business." Harry replied slamming his spoon onto the table. He never fought with Hermione- never. Well, not like this, at least. Neither Hermione nor Ron knew what was up. He had been acting strangely all week.

"Sheez, Harry. Calm down. We don't want Hermi here to put a hex on you, do we?" Ron joked. Harry, however, didn't come to think this was very funny.

"Will you shut it? Both of you?" Harry roared, fuming. He was very angry. Everyone stared. He took his books and stormed out of the Great Hall yelling "That's right- keep staring!"

Hermione's jaw was dropped. Harry had never acted like this before! Well, not to them. What was up with him? Ron also looked shocked. He couldn't believe Harry. Hermione and Ron ran after him- wanting to know what was up.

"Harry!" Hermione yelled, struggling with all of her books. "Wait up!"

"Harry, don't be such a prat! Will you stop?" Ron screamed.

Harry kept on running until he reached the Fat Lady. "Cauldron cakes." he muttered.

"What, I'm sorry, dear I coul-"

"Cauldron cakes! God!" Harry yelled furiously.

The Fat Lady looked very much hurt as she swung open. Harry Potter, _the_ Harry Potter had never addressed her like this. She was quite taken aback.

Harry scrambled through the portrait hole as fast as he could and ran up to the boys' dormitories. He ran up to his four poster and locked the door. This was no use, because Ron had Hermione with him and she could easily unlock the door. Harry was furious. He was so angry. He felt like kicking something, crying, and throwing something across the room. He had never felt this angry. The only time he felt this angry was when someone teased him mum or dad.

Sure enough, Ron and Hermione burst through the door looking extremely flushed from the run.

"Harry! What the hell was that all about?" Ron yelled.

"YOU! Ron, I hate you!" Harry screamed pointing a finger up at Ron. Hermione wimpered quietly near the door.

"I-I am going- to go. B-bye." Hermione had silent tears running down her face. It hurted her a lot to see the two people she cared about the most in the world fighting.

"Harry, what has been up with you lately?" Ron said- his voice shaking with anger.

"YOU! You've ruined it for me! It's all your fault!" Harry said, his whole body shaking with rage.

______________________________________

Okay, that was it! How was it? I hoped it was okay... I love cliffhangers. Hehehe.. The story gets better. Please, review but no flaming! And remember, the great J.K. Rowling came up with the characters, I came up with the plot. Please don't sue! Hehehe.. Well, please visit my Harry Potter site, [The Patronus][1]. Take care!

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/harrypotterangel



	2. The Kiss

**Chapter 2**

**The Kiss**

"Harry? What are you talking about?" Ron was still furious and so confused. What was this all about?

"You took her." Harry replied holding back some tears.

"Took her? Took who?" Ron was definitely confused.

"Hermione."

Ron was totally surprised. He had never showed any "more-than-friend" feelings toward Hermione. "Hermione? How-how could I have taken Hermione?"

"I see it when she looks at you. When you look at her." Harry said with a single tear falling down his face.

"Harry, are you crazy? I don't even thinks she likes me." Harry scoffed and Ron glared at him. "And besides, I thought you liked Cho."

"I did. But- it's just that-" Harry actually didn't know. He wasn't sure. When he was with Hermione he felt special. He felt that nothing else mattered. Surely Harry didn't _love_ Hermione- he just liked her a lot. "And Ron, don't be such a prick. Hermione told me she felt something for you."

"Yeah, right, whatever, Harry." Ron scowled at him and stood over him, pretending not to here that last comment. A brilliant girl like Hermione could never _feel_ anything for Ron. Ron stared at Harry as though he was a piece of dirt he couldn't wait to sweep away. Ron was furious. He took one last look at Harry, said something to him that if Hermione was there she would slap him in the mouth. Anger filled his body. He got up and left. How was he going to explain to Professor Flitwick what happened?

Ron walked for what seemed like hours to Charms. He came in awfully grumpy and Professor Flitwick didn't notice. He was trying to get Neville of the ceiling. Apparently, his Flying Charm didn't work. He spotted Hermione floating above the ground- doing backflips in the air. When she saw him she landed right next to him looking anxious.

"So, what's up?" Hermione asked. Ron seemed to forget all of his troubles when he looked into her brown eyes. He felt like he could see deep inside her soul. He saw kindness, warmth, courage, wisdom, beauty... "Ron?"

"Oh- um." Ron didn't seem up to telling her that he was in love with her. Not yet. "I have no idea. He just kept on-"

"Okay, class, it's time to go. Hurry and get your things. I want a report on exactly what you did, what the incantation was to fly, if you succeeded, and any other additional information you would like to add about flying. Hurry, now. Remember, it's due on Monday!" Professor Flitwick said almost toppling over his pile of books.

Ron and Hermione left the classroom together. This was probably the one of the first times it was just the two of them. Hermione walked closer to him and Ron didn't move back. Then Ron pulled her aside.

"Hermione, I just wanted to say that I like you. I really do and- you're just so wonderful and your so much to me and-" Ron was looking deeply into her brown eyes and she was looking into his. Ron tucked Hermione's brown hair behind her ear and leaned in. Hermione was leaning in also. Ron's heart was racing. Then they're lips met. Ron felt like he was floating. Hermione completely melted into the kiss. Her arms were wrapped around his neck. Ron longed for this moment to never end, but Ron had to know. "Hermione, do you feel anything for me?"

"Oh, Ron." She let go of him and ran down the corridor. This was it. Ron knew he shouldn't have told her yet, but he wanted to. He was left alone and a terrible pain seized his heart. _It was if his heart was breaking._

Hermione ran and ran to the Gryffindor common room. When she got there, it was completely deserted because everyone was out having lunch. She sat down on the same squashy chair in front of the fire and cried her eyes out. She did, indeed feel something for Ron. Ron made her happy, he made her laugh, he was so kind, but she did have feelings for someone else. She had feelings for Harry. Then someone strolled out of the boys' dormitories, his face stained with tears.

"Harry?" Hermione asked wiping her own tears. "Harry, are you all right?"

Harry took a seat. "Hermione, I do have feelings for you and I know I didn't tell you and."

Hermione jumped to her feet. "How dare you, Harry! You never liked me. I liked you since first year! I tried to give you hints, but you were always talking about Cho! Always! And I tried again last year, I gave you a kiss on the cheek, but- but." Hermione began sobbing hysterically. "You never liked me until now and you know it, Harry!"

"No, Hermione. You're wrong. I didn't actually know when I started liking you, but I- I do now." 

"Oh, that helps! Really!" Hermione snapped sarcastically. 

"Will you listen? Please!" Harry asked looking at her pleadingly. 

"No! I've had enough for one day!" Hermione stalked away and left the common room leaving Harry alone. 

Someone entered about 20 seconds after Hermione left. Harry jumped, thinking it was her, but it was-

"You." Harry said through his teeth. "What are you doing here, Ron?"

"Shut it, Harry." Ron climbed up the stairs and went to his four poster.

_He always gets what he wants. Of course, Harry the hero. Hermione would never like me if famous Harry Potter liked her, too. I'll never be with Hermione now_ Ron thought. 

_____________________

That was Chapter 2! Hope you liked it! I know, it was pretty short. Please review and no flaming! Well, please visit my site, [The Patronus][1]. 

-Kassi

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/harrypotterangel



	3. Temptations & Dents

**Chapter 3 **

**Temptations & Dents**** **

** **

Hello!Here's the third chapter!Please disregard any spelling errors.Thanks 

* * * * 

Harry awoke that morning feeling utterly bitter.He looked over at Ron's for-poster, but he was still fast asleep.He looked out the window and it was a beautiful shade of dark blueish-purple.The stars still shown brightly against the sky and he decided to take a walk until breakfast started, although he didn't feel like eating.He walked and walked without even realizing where he was going.Thoughts exploded into his mind.Why was Ron mad?It's not like Ron was being totally open with him and if he knew that Ron had feelings for Hermione, he would definitely back off- or would he?He cared about Hermione so much nothing something was making him feel extremely guilty.Here he was blaming Ron for not telling him about his feelings for Hermione, but the thing is- he never told Ron how he felt either.He looked up and noticed the sun had risen and that he was at the edge of the Forbidden Forest.He walked back slowly and Hermione's voice rang in his ears: "You never liked me until now...!"Hermione said she had given Harry hints before and then he finally realized it.Hermione_ had in fact given him hints.He was just too thick to realize it.Then he started to think about all the times he had ever spent with her.She always helped him with schoolwork, she was so intelligent.Hermione always stood up for herself and her friends.He smiled to himself at the way she always spoke the truth to him, and he thought that was very attractive.He had to see her now.He missed her.Harry knew he was falling for her. __She'd never like me Harry scolded himself. _

"Cauldron cakes." Harry said when he got to the portrait hole.The Fat Lady gave him a stoned look. "Oh- and sorry about yesterday." 

When he walked into the common room, he met up with the one person he wanted to see most. 

"Oh, Harry!" Hermione flung her arms around his neck."You got me so worried!I thought that you were hurt or- or someone took you!Harry, you have got to leave a note or something!" 

Harry loved holding her.She began sobbing into his shoulder.She had been so insecure about Harry going on his own since Cedric's death and the "return" of Voldemort. 

"Hermione" Harry said grinning. "I'm fine.It's okay, really, stop crying." 

"Harry, don't ever go off alone again!" Hermione scolded as Harry wiped her tears."Harry, I-I worry about you, you know?I mean if something ever happened to you I don't know what I'd-" 

"Hermione, it's okay." Harry interrupted. He looked at her and gazed into her eyes.He leaned over ever so slowly but Hermione sped up.She grabbed him by the neck and kissed him.It was different then Ron's.His had been soft and sweet while Harry's was fast, hungry, and full of excitement and adrenalin.Hermione felt foolish for doing this.She had feelings for Ron, yet there was still some unexplainable part of her that longed for Harry- he had been the boy she loved since her first year at Hogwarts.Right when she was about to pull away, she heard something. 

**_BOOM! _**

Harry and Hermione quickly fell apart and looked behind them.Ron was running up the stairs and there seemed to be a large dent in the side of the wall.

"Ron!" Hermione called."Ron!" Hermione left Harry standing there alone. 

Harry knew that Hermione did have feelings for Ron._What was she playing at? _Harry thought._One day she yells at me, the next she kisses me, and then she runs off with Ron?_Harry left the common room- his heart feeling considerabley heavier. 

* * * * 

"Ron." Hermione said on the verge of tears."Ron, please talk to me."

Ron didn't look at her.He was too angry. 

"Please." Hermione said again. 

"Hermione- I want to know- straight out.Do you feel anything for me?More that a friend." Ron looked at Hermione and she looked uncertain."If you like Harry, tell me now so I can back off." 

"No, Ron…" Hermione said.

* * * *

Quite a short one, eh? Gosh, I know most of you dislike Hermione right now because she said she didn't feel anything for our boy Ron (LOL). Well, read the next one. You'll be surprised!


	4. The Seeing Orb

Chapter 4

The Seeing Orb

"I don't feel anything for Harry- anymore." Hermione knew it was wrong to kiss Harry, but she supposed the "past" Hermione caught up with the present. She truly loved Ron.

"Hermione- I love you." Ron said.

"Oh, Ron." Hermione flung her arms around his neck and held him.

The two sat there holding each other for hours. Ron glanced over at the clock on his table.

"It's almost lunchtime." Ron said pecking Hermione's forehead. "I bet you're starving."

"No." Hermione said smiling. "I wanna stay here with you."

Ron smiled his playful-boyish smile. "And- what d'ya wanna do?"

Hermione smiled and kissed him with every single ounce of passion and love inside of her. 

It had been almost an hour and the two were still having a bit of a "lesson" when two people walked in on them.

"Oi! Oi! They're really going for it, ehy Freddie?" George said walking into the dorm. "Blech."

"Wow. Our little brother's getting lucky." Fred pretended to wipe a fake tear. "He's just growing up so fast."

"Shut up!" Ron said his face completely flushed.

"Yeah, Fred! You shut it! I caught you in our dorms doing something very naughty with Alicia Spinnet before!" George teased.

"Really?" asked Hermione sounding interested. "And what might that _something_ be?"

"Blimey! George, shut up! Your such a twit!" Fred yelled.

The twins left the room bickering as Ron and Hermione laughed.

"If Percy walked in here instead of Fred and George, he would've gone straight to mum!" Ron joked. Hermione smiled a fake smile. She still felt a little guilty about the article Rita Skeeter wrote about her and how Mrs. Weasley would react to what they were just doing.

"Yeah... You know what? I want you to see some pictures." Hermione said reaching into her robes. "Remember, they're Muggle pictures, so they won't move or anything." _Mental._ Ron thought. Hermione took out her wallet and handed him a little stack of pictures. A picture of Hermione's parents were on the top.

"You look just like your mom." Ron said smiling at her.

"Well, that's a first. Everyone things I look like my father."

"What's that? Right there?" He asked pointing to Mrs. Granger's neck.

"It's a locket." Hermione said. "My dad gave it to her. It can hold a tiny picture in it, and he put a picture of the both of them." Hermione grinned widely. "She always told me it was a symbol of love.

"And there's us in our first year. There's you- goodness, you've gotten taller, know that?"

Ron enjoyed looking at the pictures. One showed Hermione with her arm around Ron (Ron was blushing furiously). 

After about half an hour of looking at pictures, Hermione got up and said to Ron, "Let's go down to lunch, shall we? I'm starving." Hermione grabbed Ron's hand and they walked down to the Great Hall, hand in hand.

* * * *

"Hey, Ron, would you like to come with me to Hogsmeade?" Hermione asked as they entered the Great Hall.

The crowd started buzzing, all looking at Ron and Hermione who were still holding hands. 

"Sure." Ron said looking around. "Why are there so many people here, anyway?"

"Ron, it's Saturday. They can stay as long as they want." 

Ron and Hermione ate side by site and didn't even seem to notice everyone staring. After finishing lunch, they quickly grabbed some money and were off to Hogsmeade.

The two were holding hands and Hermione's head was laying on Ron's shoulder. Something kept bugging him, though. He wanted to know something so badly.

"Herm, why'd you choose me-" Ron looked uneasy. "I mean- when you could've had the famous Harry Potter?"

Hermione stopped, let go of Ron's hand and stared into his eyes. "You think fame matters to me?" At first Ron thought she was going to slap him hard in the face, but then she said, "Harry's Harry. You're you. And I want you." She grabbed his hand again and walked on.

* * * *

  


"We're here." Ron said looking at his slow watch. "So, what did you want to get?"

"Can't tell you." Hermione said playfully.

"Oh, really?"

Hermione giggled and kissed him on the cheek. "Go ahead and do something. I'll be back in about ten minutes."

"Okay." Ron said giving her a slightly longer kiss on the mouth.

Ron started for Honeydukes. He had been running low on candy for a while now. _Chocolate frogs! I've got to get some for Harry._ Ron thought, then he remembered he was in a fight with him. He decided to buy some for himself and Hermione. Once he was done buying candy, he waited for Hermione. 

"I'm done." Hermione said. "Let's go."

"What'd ya get?" Ron asked glancing at the bag Hermione was holding. It looked like two bowling balls.

"I'll show you later." Hermione said grinning.

* * * *

The sun was almost setting. They took a long time getting back because they would have some "lessons" every now and then.

They entered the Great Hall for dinner and once again, everyone stared. Some pointed looking shocked, Ron saw many people's jaws drop.

"Broke up with Potter, I see!" Pansy Parkinson yelled from the Slytherins. Hermione blushed.

"Broke up with- oh! That's right! Who would want to go out with you?" Ron yelled. Everyone but the Slytherin's roared with laughter, the Slytherin's hissed.

"Ron- where's Harry?" Hermione asked as she sat down and glanced over the Gryffindor table.

"I dunno." Ron said stiffly.

On cue, Harry walked into the Great Hall. Ron saw that people's faces from the other houses broke into sympathetic looks. They looked at him like he was a sick little puppy.

"Hey, Potter! Weasel stole your girlfriend!" yelled Malfoy. Harry glanced over to where Ron and Hermione were sitting and saw them sitting very close. He rolled his eyes and sat as far away as possible from Ron and Hermione and was extra careful to not make eye contact."

* * * *

"'Night, Hermione." Ron said kissing her. 

"Here." Hermione said handing Ron what looked like a crystal ball, only much larger. 

"What is it?" Ron asked almost dropping it because of it's heavy weight.

"You'll see." Hermione said smiling. "Just keep it by your bed tonight, okay?"

"'Course." Ron said giving Hermione a hug. "Sweet dreams."

Ron passed the empty common room and went up to his dormitory. He couldn't believe what had happened. Hermione and him were seeing each other and they made out quite a few times. He looked over and saw that Harry was asleep. He took the glass ball that Hermione had given him and laid it near his pillow. 

"Ron?"

Ron jumped.

"Her-Herm? Where are you?" Ron asked looking around the room.

"In the glass ball, Ron." Hermione said.

"Oh." Ron said picking it up and feeling slightly stupid. Inside the ball was Hermione's beautiful face. "Wow- this is- this is great."

"It's called a Seeing Orb. I read about it in _Recent Magical Inventions Part 7_." Hermione paused, then smiled. "I guess I missed you."

Ron blushed. "I miss you, too, Herm. Today was really special. I love just holding you. I love it when you're near me. Herm, when you're with me, it feels like nothing else matters."

"You are so sweet." Hermione said. Ron noticed her eyes were flooded with tears, which she forced to stay put. "So what do you wanna do tomorrow?"

"Hmm.." Ron said beaming.

"Ron?" Hermione asked. "Do you- do you think I could lay with you tonight? I mist miss you and I wake up really early."

Ron smiled. "Of course."

Hermione snuck out of bed quietly into Ron's four-poster. She laid beside him and he rapped his arms around her. The two didn't really sleep that night. They just did a whole lot of kissing.

* * * *

Seems like a fluff? It's not gonna be! 5th chapter coming very soon! Meanwhile, visit my site, [The Patronus][1]! You can e-mail me here:

[harrypotterangel@hotmail.com][2] bye!

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/harrypotterangel
   [2]: mailto:harrypotterangel@hotmail.com



End file.
